My Little Senior
by Byun Reka
Summary: Min Yoongi sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas, tetapi fisiknya tidak lebih seperti anak yang baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. BTS Fanfiction, Warning! Yaoi aka Boys love,don't like don't read. Uke!Yoongi, Hopega, Taegi.
**Disclaimer :** Member BTS Reka yg punya /hus canda mereka punya diri mereka sendiri, Reka minjem nama aja

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** Yaoi aka Boys love aka boy x boy, mungkin OOC, shorter!Yoongi

 **A/N :** Halooo~ Reka bikin ff baru lg hehe, terinspirasi dari fanart Yoongi versi anak2 yang lucu bngt, karena age gap udah terlalu mainstream, disini Reka buat jadi height gap yaayyy jadi Yoongi ttp tua tp wujudnya kaya anak smp hehehe, happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Hidup Min Yoongi nyaris sempurna, lahir di keluarga yang berkecukupan, memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang baik dan penyayang, kedua orang tuanya pun juga membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Oh, dan jangan jangan lupakan kulit seputih kapas dan wajahnya yang semanis gula. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Yoongi memasuki masa pubertasnya. Pasalnya tubuhnya tidak mengalami berubahan yang berarti, jakunnya saja nyaris tidak terlihat, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah utamanya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah tinggi badan. Tinggi badannya hanya 155 cm, ibunya saja lebih tinggi darinya. Yoongi sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi. Padahal kakak dan ayahnya memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 180 cm. Ia juga menjadi bahan ejekan dan candaan teman-temannya karena postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan mungil, didukung juga oleh wajahnya yang manis membuat orang-orang semakin gemas. Yoongi sudah berusaha meninggikan badannya dengan cara rajin meminum susu, olahraga basket, dan renang, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga usianya menginjak 18 tahun tingginya masih tetap sama, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa agar mendapatkan keajaiban dan pasrah dengan tinggi badannya.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Bangun sayang, _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan!"

Suara Nyonya Min yang tinggi dan lantang dari ruang makan berhasil mengusik Yoongi dari tidurnya, dengan malas ia menyibakkan selimut yang sebelumnya membalut tubuh mungilnya. Yoongi mengerjapkan mata sipitnya, lalu mengacak pelan surai coklatnya dan merenggangkan badannya seperti seekor kucing. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, ia beranjak dari _single bed_ -nya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa aku bertambah tinggi atau tidak ya?" Yoongi bertanya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin. Penampilannya terbilang cukup rapih, tubuhnya berbalut seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan _blazer_ yang terkancing dan dasi bergaris putih tiga –menandakan kalau dia sudah kelas tiga-, rambutnya pun tertata bagus. "Persetanlah dengan tinggi badan" lanjutnya menggidikkan bahu, memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Yoongi sudah muak dengan badannya yang tidak kunjung tinggi.

"Pagi _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , _Hyung_ " sapanya yang langsung disambut oleh anggota keluarga yang lain. Yoongi duduk di kursinya, mengambil _toast_ yang ibunya buat dan mengoleskan selai coklat kesukaannya. Kemudian mulai memakan _toast_ -nya dengan mulutnya yang kecil. Dalam hati keluarganya menjerit gemas karena si bungsu terlihat begitu lucu walau pun hanya melakukan aktifitas yang biasa, mereka tidak pernah bosan melihat Yoongi yang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Disatu sisi mereka prihatin dengan fisik Yoongi, namun disisi lain mereka bersyukur karena Yoongi selalu terlihat lebih muda dan imut.

"Yoongi, nanti _Hyung_ tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah karena mendadak ada kelas pagi di kampus" sang kakak berucap dengan nada sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mengantar adik kesayangannya, Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku naik _bus way_ saja"

"Hati-hati ya, _Hyung_ takut nanti kau diculik"

" _Hyung_! Memangnnya aku anak kecil, _eoh_?" tatapan tajam Yoongi luncurkan pada kakaknya, tetapi tatapan itu malah membuat gemas sang kakak.

"Bukan kok, tapi ya kau terlihat seperti anak kecil" ledek sang kakak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Yoongi menatap sebal kakaknya, baru saja ingin membalas ucapan kakaknya, ibunya mengibaskankan tangan, menandakannya untuk diam.

" _Aish_ , kau ini, jangan menggoda adikmu. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, nanti kalian terlambat" Nyonya Min melerai berdebatan kecil kedua anaknya. Yoongi mendengus, sedangkan kakaknya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di halte, bisnya datang. Yoongi langsung masuk ke dalam bis itu saat pintunya terbuka.

"Uh, kenapa ramai sekali bisnya" Bis itu sangat penuh dan, membuat Yoongi terpaksa berdiri diantara orang yang saling desak-desakkan. Ia berusaha menggapai _handle_ , tetapi tidak sampai karena _handle_ -nya terlalu tinggi untuk Yoongi –dan hal ini sangat menyebalkan baginya-.

"Huwaa-" pekiknya ketika bis tersebut mendadak berhenti, tubuh kecil Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Wajahnya mendarat dengan tidak elit di dada bidang orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kalau saja tidak ada tubuh yang menopangnya mungkin Yoongi akan tersungkur ke lantai bis.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Yoongi lirih, ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Yang Yoongi hanya bisa lihat adalah pakaian lelaki itu kenakan sama dengannya –tingginya hanya sebatas dada lelaki itu-, hanya saja garis di dasinya hanya satu, dua tingkat dibawahnya. Penasaran dengan lelaki di hadapannya, Yoongi mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, tetapi belum sempat melihat wajah lelaki itu-

"E-eh?" kedua lengan lelaki itu mendekapnya erat, membuat sisi wajahnya menempel lagi ke dada bidang itu. Kemudian Yoongi dapat merasakan ciuman pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Pendek ya? karena masih prolog XD

Reka masih bingung nantuin semenya Yoongi disini Taehyung atau Hoseok, jadi kalian bisa voting ya di review mau hopega atau taegi, ff ini bakal di update lg sekitar lusa kalo ga ngaret ;;;; disini juga ga dijelasin kakaknya Yoongi siapa, jadi silahkan bayangkan aja cowo ganteng tinggi putih hahaha /plak

Psttt btw ada ga sih grup line buat uke Yoongi aka bottom Yoongi, pairing apa pun Reka ship asal Yoonginya bottom heuhuehue, sekalian mau bagi2 fanart dll, add Reka di line yaa idnya wuhuangmikimiki, siapa aja monggo chatan sama Rekaa XD

Monggo di fav, follow dan review~


End file.
